


Already

by Guadi_Fics



Series: PRESS IT songfics [3]
Category: Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Espero haya gustado*Guadi*





	Already

**_._ **

**_Bueno, no sé lo que estarás haciendo ahora_ **

**_después de dejarme_ **

**_desde el día en que me dejaste, oh..._ **

.

 

Un día más que pasa seguido de otro y otro más. Todo tan rutinario. Tan gris y monótono. Así es mi vida ahora. Gris. Entera y completamente gris. Carente de toda luz, color y magia porque esas fueron las cosas que tú trajiste a mi vida cuando entraste en ella como si de un vendaval se tratara.

Mi vida era una triste rutina, cierto. Algo que bien te encargaste de hacerme saber y notar. Algo que te encargaste de cambiar hasta el punto de que más que una vida común y cotidiana llegué a pensar que cada día contigo era una aventura extraordinaria. Una especie de viaje que siempre se me presentaba con algo nuevo y brillante.

 

**_._ **

**_Todo lo que recibí de ti_ **

**_fueron mentiras, todo se volvió una mentira_ **

**_._ **

 

Sin embargo tú te has ido, y lo que en tu presencia y compañía me parecía magia pura ahora se ha vuelto una cruel y sádica tortura.

¿Porqué lo has hecho?

¿Porqué llenaste mi vida de promesas que jamás iban a ser cumplidas y de sueños que nunca ibas a realizar a mi lado? ¿Porqué me hiciste conocer lo hermosamente alegre, feliz y extraordinario que podía ser la vida para luego arrancármelo todo con tu partida, dejándome así aún más triste y solo que antes?

No es cierto, sabes. No es cierto lo que se dice. No es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado. No lo es para mí al menos. No puedo, no sé cómo alguien podría enfocarse en recordar lo bueno cuando el dolor es tanto que a veces ni respirar puedo.

Yo ya no quiero sentir como mis ojos se humedecen con tan solo ir caminando por la calle y ver algo que me haga acordar a ti. Yo no pedí estar pendiente y alerta cada minuto de mi vida actual a no pasar o recordar cada uno de esos lugares que aún bien puedo sentir como nuestros. No te pedí meterte en mis venas, en mi sangre y hasta el mismo epicentro de mi aburrido ser como si un veneno fueras.

Y lo eres. En eso te has convertido para mí ahora, y es triste saberlo, incluso pensarlo. Sentirlo.

Aceptarlo.

 

**_._ **

**_Viniste a mí como un sueño_ **

**_Junto a mí, tibia como un aliento_ **

**_Y no hay razón para ello_ **

**_Así era la forma en que eran las cosas entonces_ **

**_._ **

 

Yo no conocía tantos colores hasta que viniste tú con tus aires de artista a presentármelos. Nunca fui capaz de reconocer tantos olores hasta que tú me has taponado la nariz de todos ellos. Nunca había sido capaz de sentir esa sensación embriagadora de felicidad extrema como cuando escuché de tus labios salir el primer 'te amo'.

La emoción, el vértigo que me hiciste sentir... y ahora nada. No me has dejado nada más que tristes sueños rotos y una sensación de ardiente dolor que acompañado de una infinita angustia lo único que me hace preguntarme a diario es si todo ha valido la pena.

 

**_._ **

**_¿Cómo lo estás haciendo por estos días?_ **

**_Yo estoy haciéndolo bien, justo como antes, ahora estoy... ahora_ **

**_¿Estás haciéndolo bien sin mí?_ **

**_¿Lo estás? ¿Justo como antes de conocerme?_ **

**_Ahora, ahora_ **

**_._ **

 

A diario pienso en ti, preguntándome como el idiota enamorado que aún soy si estás bien, si has ido a esos lugares que tanto te gustaba ir conmigo a tu lado.

Si me extrañas.

Si aunque sea piensas en mí la décima parte de lo que yo me la paso pensando en ti.

¿Eres feliz?

¿Más feliz que estando conmigo?

Aún recuerdo las crueles frases que me dijiste el día que me dejaste cuando intenté aferrarme a ti.

¿Eres feliz ahora?

Yo no lo soy y me pregunto si debiera estar feliz por ti... no lo sé.

 

**_._ **

**_Desde hoy en adelante, tendré más cosas que preparar_ **

**_Tengo que prepararme a mí mismo para estar listo_ **

**_Para encontrarme contigo donde sea y cuando sea_ **

**_Incluso si por casualidad alguien más me acuerda de nosotros_ **

**_Y me pregunta si estamos bien_ **

**_(Y tendré que decir) que solo eres una amiga ahora, oh oh oh_ **

**_._ **

 

Mis amigos saben de nuestro amargo final pero aún me encuentro con gente que tanto nos envidió al vernos juntos antaño, y duele.

Duele tener que tragar mis lágrimas y maldiciones para en vez, tener que explicar que tú y yo ya no somos uno. Que rompimos. Que me dejaste.

Duele tener que decir con mi propia boca un simple; 'hemos roto' cuando realmente se siente como que me has matado en vida y en mis momentos más locos me encuentro queriendo decir exactamente eso. 'Él me mató, me mató y se fue...', ¡pero qué locura! ¿quién me creería si soy yo mismo quién les está hablando? ¿Quién entendería el verdadero trasfondo de tan oscuras palabras?

¿Alguna vez alguien te ha roto el corazón de esta manera, cariño?

No. No lo creo. No lo sabes... y no sé si sentirme mejor o peor por eso tampoco. Creo que simplemente ya no sé nada.

 

**_._ **

**_Viniste a mí como un sueño_ **

**_Junto a mí, tibia como un aliento_ **

**_Y no hay razón para ello_ **

**_Así era la forma en que eran las cosas entonces_ **

**_._ **

 

Aún no me lo creo, ¿sabes?

Es tan patético.

Aún después de tantos meses y a veces aún me despierto moviendo mi mano hacia el lado que solías usar en mi cama para buscar tu cuerpo. Aún hoy hay veces en las que me encuentro comentando cosas al aire en la soledad que es mi casa, esperando estúpidamente una de esas típicas y medio sarcásticas respuestas tuyas o una de esas risas casi exageradas que dabas ante mis tonteras.

Tan deprimente, así es como estoy, así es como soy y como era yo antes de ti. Pero ¿porqué todo se siente tan absurdamente peor después de ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa soledad que antes tanto apreciaba, esa soledad que antes tanto celaba, ahora parecieran ser mi mayor suplicio? ¿Por qué, amor, por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Por qué si yo...

 

**_._ **

**_¿Cómo lo estás haciendo por estos días?_ **

**_Yo estoy haciéndolo bien, justo como antes, ahora estoy... ahora_ **

**_¿Estás haciéndolo bien sin mí?_ **

**_¿Lo estás? ¿Justo como antes de conocerme?_ **

**_Ahora, ahora_ **

**_._ **

**_El día en que volví a ser uno solo_ **

**_Las palabras que escupí a tus espaldas_ **

**_"No te olvides de nosotros_ **

**_Así tendrás la posibilidad de mirar hacia atrás, lo que solíamos ser, cuando sea"_ **

**_Eso fue lo que dije_ **

**_Enviándote lejos_ **

**_Ahora se siente fácil para mí, ahora, para mí_ **

**_._ **

 

Los meses, días y semans pasan. Todo sigue igual. ¿Igual? ¿Peor? ¿Mejor? No noto la diferencia entonces me aseguro de decir y repetir que todo está bien, que todo sigue igual. Que lo nuestro ya pasó.

Lo digo y lo repito. Lo repito a diario.

A veces hasta me lo creo.

Quiero que mis palabras se te hayan grabado en la piel tanto o más que todos esos recuerdos tan nuestros que aún llevo en mi. Quiero, necesito sentir que aunque sea en susurros aún formo una parte de tu día, de tu noche. Sentir que aún soy de alguna extraña y lejana manera una parte de tu actual vida sin mi a tu lado.

Quiero sentir que no solo quedé en pasado. Que aún no dejé de existir para ti.

¿Porque no lo hice, cierto? Aún piensas en mí, ¿no es así?

¿Lo haces?

 

**_._ **

**_¿Cómo lo estás haciendo por estos días?_ **

**_Yo estoy haciéndolo bien, justo como antes, ahora estoy... ahora_ **

**_¿Estás haciéndolo bien sin mí?_ **

**_¿Lo estás? ¿Justo como antes de conocerme?_ **

**_Ahora, ahora._ **

**_._ **

 

Un nuevo día de trabajo ha terminado. Camino pateando las hojas que entre marrones, rojas y amarillas llenan el suelo y rodean mis pies al andar. El otoño ha llegado y está a punto de pasar. También lo hizo el verano y la primavera. Lo hizo el invierno y el otoño anterior a este.

Han pasado, Navidades, cumpleaños y aniversarios. Ha pasado mucho porque a fuerza he entendido que el tiempo pasa y no se detiene ante nadie ni nada. Mas mi andar y camino siguen igual. Siguen estando, llegando y pasando y ¿qué crees? eso nunca va a parar.

Mi mano aún pica a veces por sostener la tuya en ella y mis labios arden y queman cuando mi mente evoca los recuerdos de tu sabor.

Recuerdos.

Mis únicos compañeros.

Mi único consuelo.

Mi actual y única triste realidad.

Mi realidad.

Mi ahora sin ti.

.

**_Ahora, ahora._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_FIN_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya gustado  
> *Guadi*


End file.
